Amber
by Norina123
Summary: A girl growing up. Please read


Once upon a time there was a girl with the name of... well, let's just call her Amber for now. Now Amber was a very, unique girl if so you would say. Amber went to school just like everyone else. Most of Amber's friends were boys, hence one of the reasons why that makes her unique. Three to four years ago, Amber was going through a rough patch. One of the people she loved most and had cherished... died. The person that died was her Aunt, as well as her mom's sister. It was very tragic how it happened. One day, Amber's aunt was coming home from the store. She got out of the car, and began carrying her bags to bring in. But then suddenly, something bad began happening to her heart, and she fell to the gound... and died. When Amber got home the day her aunt died, she opened the door. Amber's sister was excited to call her aunt and tell her about her day. But as soon as Amber opened the door, she saw that her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, crying. Hard. Amber saw that her mother's friend was sitting there comforting her, telling her it was going to be alright. Seconds later, Amber's mom told her and the other four of her borthers and sisters what happened. "Aunt Bridget...she...she died," Amber's mom could hardly make out the words, as she was crying really hard. It took a second, but then everyone broke out in tears. It took a couple days for Amber's mom to fully recover from all that has been going on. Everyone else had fully recovered at that time as well. Amber's mom had chose to have the ashes, instead of burrying her. Amber's mom had put the ashes safely in a a box, and to put some in a necklace as well. Amber's grandma had also had the ashes put into a necklace as well, seeing that Amber's grandma was her aunt's mom. So everyone carried on with their lives, everyone went to school, and was happy for a while. But then... Amber's grandpa got sick. Very sick.

It was like no other day, Amber's grandpa had been in the hospital for a couple weeks. Amber understood that he was very sick, and probably will be for longer. Amber and her sisters and brothers had just got home from school. They walked inside, thinking that it would be another normal day at the household. Everyone sat down, a few people still standing up. Everyone saw that their mom was a little down. She broke the news to us and said that their grandpa died today. One of Amber's brothers began to cry. Most of the other kids didn't, seeing that we didn't see him as much as they saw their aunt. Amber felt really bad, seeing that that was her mother's dad that dad. Now all she has left was her mother. Everyone now had finally began to get happier, as there lives had finally began to calm down, and they can finally rest. But, as bad as their luck is, it was about a year ago when Amber's uncle had began to get sick.

Again, everyone got home, thinking of what they were going to do. They had no idea that their uncle had just died that day. So Amber and her brothers and sisters, all walked into the kitchen as they always do, and sat down to eat something. A couple minutes later, their mom had broke the news again to them that someone had just died. Their mother said that their uncle had just passed. Amber's sisters and brother began to cry, but not that hard. But it was the next day that Amber had broke down.

It was another school day, Amber had sat down in the auditourium to wait for the bell to ring. She began thinking about everyone who had died in her life, as well as her house burning down when she was in 1st grade. Amber's friends had came to sit with her. Then her friends had noticed something strange about Amber. Amber had shed a tear down her face. She began to cry. Then the bell rang. Amber had tried her best to hold in all of her sadness she had mustered up. Then, she finally gave up. Amber poured her eyes out. The only surroundings of her was her teacher, not giving up on trying to make Amber feel better. Amber had finally calmed down and sat back down. The rest of the year was quiet...And Amber was happy again.

[End]

Now I know this story might be really random. But I think you're thinking: Why the heck this kind of story? And who the heck is this Amber girl?

Well I'm here to tell you that that Amber girl. Is me. Some of you who probably read this would have figured this out earlier. My aunt and uncle's ashes now sit in two boxes in a glass cupboard in our living room. My mom still has the necklace that she has put the ashes in, and so does my grandma as well. The reason I wrote this story is to tell you this. You may never know when or why someone in your family might die. So that's why, you should love them and admire them everyday, because, you don't know. You could suddenly get a phone call from the police saying that someone in your family had just died of a heart attack in is lying in their driveway. They might say that someone you loved had just died in the hospital today. So that's why. That's why you should love them, because you're never going to get to see them again when they suddenly die. My name is Norina Baker, and that is my story.


End file.
